


Produce 101 drabble trash can

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All pairs with minors are platonic, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, Multi, They are all children, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: Drabbles about Wanna One, the trainee life and their lives as I would imagine it. Prompts and suggestions welcome!





	1. Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongnielhwan feat. Sewoon

“Hello? Don’t wait up for me, okay? Yeah, I’ll be home by ten. Yes, I will eat dinner. I will say hi to him for you. Love you too, bye.”

Sewoon smiled. “Your mother?”

“Seongwoo hyung, actually.”

“Hyung, are you sure you’re not dating them?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jaehwan scoffed. “They just get worried when I’m not home on time.”

“That sounds awfully domestic.”

“Sewoon,” sighed Jaehwan. “Hyung, Niel and I aren’t in a relationship. We like taking care of each other, is that a crime?”

“Hyung, you have date nights with them. Everyone has seen Daniel hyung carry you home when you’re drunk. Seongwoo hyung brings you lunch every Wednesday.”

“…”

Jaehwan blushed slightly. “Okay so we’re a little codependent. I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

“Of course it isn’t a problem,” said Sewoon mildly. “You are an inspiration to polyamorous relationships everywhere.”

 

 


	2. Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun has an over zealous fan.

“Ohmygod ohmygod _ohmygod._ ”

Guanlin winced. “Could you stop hitting my arm? Your skinny arms do a lot more damage than you know.”

“Shut up,” Seonho hissed. “Minhyun hyung can’t know we’re following him.”

It wasn’t the brightest idea for them to wear bowler hats at a Starbucks, but wherever Hwang Minhyun went, Seonho followed. And Guanlin grudgingly tagged along.

Minhyun’s fan-club was not as large as Minki’s or Jonghyun’s at their school, but Seonho made up for their lack of numbers vigorously. Minhyun had noticed him, multiple times and even smiled at him. Seonho was in love.

Engrossed in sneaking multiple pictures of Minhyun, they didn’t hear someone come up behind them.

“Children, what are you doing?”

They froze.

“Hi Dongho hyung.”

Dongho sighed. “You leave now and I won’t tell Minhyun I found you, deal?”

Seonho smiled at him, wiggling around Guanlin to give Dongho an octopus hug.

“You’re the best, Dongho hyung.”

“Let me go.”

“Sorry hyung.”


	3. Dad-ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny drabbles of Dongho with his children, Seonho and Guanlin and their shennanigans.  
> Ft. JREN

“Seonho is a strange child. We are not twins.”

Dongho laughed quietly. “Guanlinnie, please don’t call your brother strange.”

Guanlin shoots him a look and then nods towards Seonho. The child is running around the house, having tied Dongho’s shirt around his neck as a cape.

“We cannot be twins because Seonho is an alien.”

* * *

 

“Minki…why?”

Dongho watches Seonho bully Guanlin into wearing a bowtie and fix his hair. Minki had brought them child sized suits, complete with waistcoats and bowties.

“My babies need to look good when Jonghyun finally grows a pair and proposes.”

Ignoring Jonghyun’s sputtering and Dongho’s laugh, he continues. “Besides, they’ll make the most adorable flower boy and ring bearer.”

Dongho smiles, looking at his children playing dress up. Minki had good ideas sometimes.

* * *

 

“Hey buddy, what are you doing?”

Guanlin looked away from the mirror and frowned at his father.

“Uncle Minki said that your face is stuck like this forever and ever. So I decided to practice to be like daddy.”

Dongho internally sighed and resolved to beat up Minki later.

“No precious, Uncle Minki was joking. You’ve seen daddy smile every day, right?”

Guanlin gauged him. “Does this mean Seonho doesn’t have to do pushups every day?”

* * *

 

“What are they doing?” whispered Seonho.

“I don’t know.”

They watched silently as their Uncle Jonghyun got down on one knee and removed a box. Their Uncle Minki was crying, holding a hand to his mouth.

“Do you think it’s an insect?” asked Guanlin. “Because he hates those.”

* * *

 

Seonho walks over to Jonghyun and pokes him in the back. He gets his pout and watery eyes ready.

“U-uncle Jonghyun,” he sniffs.

“Yes, baby?”

“If I ask for something, would you please give it to me?”

Jonghyun nods, melting at the precious display.

“Of course I will.”

Seonho drops the act and grins. “I want Uncle Minki forever and ever. No take backsies.”

Jonghyun looks on, stumped while Seonho goes to sit on a laughing Minki’s lap.

“Serves you right for promising things to the devil blindly.”

He sighs just as Dongho walks in with a sleepy Guanlin.

“What did I miss?”

“Your son just stole my fiancé.”

“Oh, just the usual then.”


	4. Five+One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Jaehwan walked into Ongniel and one time he was asked to join.

_Five_

Jaehwan barged into the bathroom, ignoring the sounds of the shower. They had been living together long enough for it to not matter anymore. Blearily, he tried to grab his toothbrush and rolled his eyes at the stifled gasp from next to him.

“Yes, yes. You’re naked and I’m brushing my teeth. Get on with life.”

“Um, Jaehwan,” said Daniel.

“Wot?” he garbled.

“Can you leave for a few minutes?”

Jaehwan started. That was definitely not Daniel’s voice. He turned, horror growing and found Seongwoo waving at him in all his naked glory.

“Right,” he said faintly. “I’m going to go.”

_Four_

Sometimes, Jaehwan wondered if his roommates even knew he existed. Of course he was invited to their dates and plans, but being a third wheel got frustrating rather quickly. He learnt to sneak around the house without interrupting them or announcing his presence.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t always lucky.

He entered the apartment one day, ready to rant about the unfairness of the music industry, only to find Daniel straddling a tied up Seongwoo on their couch.

Jaehwan flushed. “You have a room for a reason!”

Seongwoo laughed at his retreating figure. “Sorry Jaehwannie!”

_Three_

The kitchen was sacred. The kitchen was where Jaehwan had spent nights studying for his finals, with a cup of coco and sometimes a comforting presence next to him. The kitchen was not where he was supposed to find his roommate covered in Nutella while the other licked it off.

“What.”

“Hi Jaehwannie!” Seongwoo said cheerfully, smearing chocolate across Daniel’s abs.

“I did not sign up for this.”

_Two_

After the kitchen incident, Jaehwan made it a point to announce his presence everywhere in their apartment. Not that it helped any. It seemed like Daniel and Seongwoo’s one aim in life was to traumatize Jaehwan into moving. It was working.  

The fact that Jaehwan was ridiculously in love with both of these idiots, who made it a point to be all forms of naked in front of him, was even worse. He didn’t know if they suspected and were trying to get a rise out of him, or were just that oblivious. Jaehwan suspected the latter.

So the next time he found them necking in the corridor outside their apartment, he ignored them and went inside.

_One_

The last straw was when he caught them in the University practice room that he frequented.

“That is it,” he hissed. “If I see you two anywhere in any compromising positions, I’m suing for harassment.”

He packed a bag that night and crashed at Sewoon’s place.

 

_+One_

“Guys, I’m home.”

Jaehwan walked in and found his roommates sitting solemnly on the couch.

“Problem?”

“Yes,” grumbled Seongwoo. “You’re really stupid and can’t take a hint.”

“What?”

Daniel yanked him to the couch and seated him between them. He placed a hand on Jaehwan’s thigh and smiled his ridiculous smile.

“We love you too, Jaehwannie.”

Jaehwan startled and looked at both of them, wildly turning his head.

“What?”

Seongwoo stilled him, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“You won’t have to walk in on us if you join us.”


	5. Notice me senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin is in love.  
> Minhyunbin University AU

“Breathe, Hyunbinnie.”

“But he’s so beautiful,” he sighed.

“You sicken me,” said Donghan idly.

They were sitting in the library, pretending to study and (not so) sneakily looking at a group of seniors a few tables down. Not that they couldn’t join them, they certainly knew them well enough. But Hyunbin insisted on being creepy for however long it took him to ask out a certain Hwang Minhyun. Donghan and Moonbok shared a look. It was going to be a long year.

Hyunbin ducked, flushing as Jaehwan looked up right at him with a knowing smirk and elbowed Minhyun. He really needed to work on his subtlety.

Minhyun knew, of course, that he had a tall, handsome shadow. He first met Hyunbin at Jonghyun’s dorm room during their tutoring session. The younger boy stuttered through the introduction, hiding behind Jonghyun. It was cute, until the stalking began.

It all came to a head when Hyunbin tripped over a freshman while staring at Minhyun, breaking his hand in the process. The terrified freshman took him to the infirmary, apologizing all the way. After the nurse had finished berating him, Minhyun walked in.

He turned to the freshman. “You’re Guanlinnie’s friend right? Seonho?”

He nodded, eyes wide.

Minhyun smiled. “Thank you so much for helping my friend. You can head back to class now.”

Seonho left in awe, waving at Hyunbin.

“You can even charm a rock, can’t you?”

Minhyun’s gaze turned sharp. “It seems like I have. How long are you going to pretend to be stupid and hurt yourself in the process?”

“Hyung, you _knew_? And didn’t say anything?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle. If I did have an issue, Minki would have set you on fire.”

There was a pause. Hyunbin looked at Minhyun with something akin to devotion.

“In that case, would you do me the honor of taking you out on a date hyung?”

Minhyun leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

The next week, Donghan saw Hyunbin walking with the same love-struck expression he had in the library. Except this time, Minhyun was holding his hand.


	6. My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is NU'EST's Seonho.   
> Based on this article-  
> https://pannative.blogspot.in/2017/06/the-moments-when-hwang-minhyun-acts.html

“Minhyunnie,” called out Minki, sickly sweet. “It’s funny how you push Seonho away all the time when you practically live under my bed.”

There was silence in the room. Minhyun tried to be one with the sofa, while Jonghyun just serenely ate his chips. Dongho got up to leave the room, only pausing to pat him sympathetically on the shoulder.

“In my defense, I have known you for years and I have all rights to your body.”

Minki made an indignant noise. “The _only_ person allowed to manhandle me is my grandmother. Not a certain tall, skinny hypocritical boy.”

“But,” Minhyun pouted. Minki was his only source of shameless cuddles and snuggles. By admitting he was just as bad as Seonho, Minki would deprive him.

“Let’s come to a compromise,” suggested Jonghyun. “Minhyun gets a hug every three hours and maybe a snuggle once in a while.”

“DEAL,” Minhyun shouted before Minki could protest.

Minki glared at him and Jonghyun before storming out.

“You’re the best Jonghyunnie.”

“I know.”


	7. Bad dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin keeps hearing weird things in his dreams.   
> Feat. evil Jaehwan.

Hyunbin frowned at his bed, contemplating the importance of sleep for his career. He had been having weird dreams ever since he moved in with Minhyun and Jaehwan. He didn’t know whether to blame it on the change of location or the people.

He finally gave in, because he could not deal with his make-up artist complaining with his dark circles again. Screwing his eyes shut, Hyunbin prayed that whatever was bothering him would go away soon.

* * *

 

Jaehwan gently opened Hyunbin’s door, padding inside. He smiled down at his friend and knelt next to his bed. What he did was probably not nice and if Minhyun ever found out, Jaehwan would end up bald and homeless. Clearing his throat, he began.

_“Minhyunnie hyung doesn’t love you.”_

_“He only loves Jaehwan.”_

_“Don’t be a third wheel.”_

_“Minhyunnie hyung doesn’t like people taller than him.”_

_“Tallness and handsomeness isn’t everything Kwon Hyunbin.”_

Hyunbin frowned in his sleep and Jaehwan left, satisfied with his evil plan.


	8. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho doesn't like it when his Minhyun hyung has dates.   
> Minhyunbin feat. child Seonho.

Minhyun sighed. “Seonho-yah, you can’t keep screaming every time hyung has a date.”

The child stared at him stubbornly, ready to let out another ear-piercing wail. He opened his mouth, but is quickly shushed by his mother.

“Seonho, do you want hyung to be alone forever?”

“Hyung won’t be alone if he stays with me,” Seonho pouted.

It was tradition in the Hwang household for Seonho to lose his mind every time Minhyun announced that he had a date. They had hoped by the time Minhyun entered university, Seonho would have outgrown the overreaction. Apparently not.

“Let me make a deal with you, kid,” said Minhyun finally. “If hyung’s date is not tall enough or handsome enough for you, I won’t go.”

Seonho looked at him, contemplative. “Okay.”

Minhyun grinned and went to his room to get ready. Seonho was in for a surprise.

 

When the bell rang, Seonho was the first to the door. He opened it, fully expecting someone shorter and uglier than Minhyun.

“Hi,” the stranger rumbled. “You must be Seonho. Can you get Minhyunnie hyung for me please?”

Seonho slammed the door and ran to find Minhyun.

“Hyung, you win! How did you find him? He’s so tall! I want to be that tall when I grow up.”

“I guess you finally found someone up to his standards,” said his mother, amused.

Minhyun smiled. “Let’s hope he sticks around then.”

 

_Six years later._

“Hyung! You have to break up with Hyunbin hyung now! I am taller and more handsome!”

Minhyun just rolled his eyes and left Hyunbin to deal with it.


	9. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole office knows of Daniel's thirst for Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. There will be a part 2.

It starts, like all of Daniel’s bad decisions, with a (not quite) drunken bet with Jaehwan.

“You want me to _what?”_

“Don’t sound so scandalized,” scoffed Jaehwan, giving up pretense of his drunkenness. “Everybody knows you’ve been thirsting after Seongwoo hyung from HR.”

Daniel tried to maintain his dignity, only to be shot down by Jaehwan’s look.

“Okay, I want him on top of me, under me, anyway he’ll have me.”

Jaehwan had a psychopathic grin for the rest of the night, scaring Daniel more than usual. The last time Jaehwan smiled like that, Daehwi the intern had gone home scarred. Knocking back a shot, Daniel figured it wouldn’t be as bad as that.

It was worse.

 

In retrospect, agreeing to be locked up with his crush was very stupid of Daniel. And Kang Daniel was _not_ stupid. Just a little slow on the uptake.

Seongwoo cleared his throat. “So…do you know Jaehwan?”

“N-no. He’s just a colleague. I can’t believe he locked us in here. Ha ha.”

“You’re going to have to try a little harder than that.”

“Excuse me?”

Seongwoo grinned. “Everyone knows of your bet with Jaehwan.”

He leaned in to nose at Daniel’s neck with an arm around his waist, leaving the other to scramble for space.

“What was that again?” Seongwoo murmured. “ _On top of me, under me, anyway he’ll have me.”_

Daniel shuddered. Determined to take hold of the situation, quite literally, he grabbed Seongwoo by the waist and flipped their positions around.

“That bastard. He told you.”

“Jaehwannie was my junior in university,” replied Seongwoo, tightening his hold around Daniel. “Now are you going to kiss me or what?”

“…or what.”

Daniel started off slow, with small biting kisses at Seongwoo’s neck. He paused, sucking a bruise below his jaw and drawing out a whimper. He pressed closer, covering Seongwoo with his body entirely.

“If I could,” Daniel whispered, eyes hooded. “I would map every inch of your body with my tongue, drawing out every moan from that gorgeous mouth. Suck so many bruises onto your body that every time you look in the mirror, you think of me and my mouth on you.”

He leaned back, delighted to find Seongwoo looking so thoroughly _wrecked._

“But I won’t do that,” he smiled cutely. “Consider this revenge, hyung. Call me later, okay?”

Seongwoo gaped as Daniel cheerfully pulled out a key and left the closet whistling. Goddamn Kim Jaehwan.


	10. Nielmong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel turns into a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

“I don’t know hyung,” Jinyoung mused. “I kind of like him like this.”

The Samoyed let out a sad whine and then proceeded to go lie down on top of Daehwi.

“Oh my god, cutie,” came Daehwi’s voice from under a mass of fur. “Can we keep him, hyung? Please?”

Jisung stared at the rest of the members playing with the dog that was once Daniel. Seongwoo and Jaehwan were taking too many pictures of the children playing with Daniel. Fortunately, Jisung didn’t have to struggle alone. Minhyun disappeared to ask Jonghyun for help and Sungwoon was stalling their manager.

The dog- _Daniel_ , was happily sitting amongst the maknaes, being doted on for once. He suffered all their petting and kisses good naturedly, growling playfully only when Jaehwan tried to boop his nose. Jisung had to admit, he was very cute, despite being larger than average.

“Okay,” said Minhyun, walking in. “Jonghyun said that he can’t do anything because people turning into animals was not his area. Aron hyung said something about black magic but Minki threw something at him.”

“Which means we’re back to square one,” finished Jaehwan.

Jisung sighed and sat down next to Daniel.

“I did not sign up for this.”

Daniel helpfully licked his face.


	11. Nielmong-2

Sungwoon came back to find everyone except Jisung and Minhyun in a puppy pile with Daniel. He discretely took a photo (the children were cute when they weren’t making his life hell) and cleared his throat.

Dog Daniel looked up and let out a happy woof.

“Please tell me manager hyung was able to help,” asked Jisung wearily. He was holding a cup of tea, probably made by Minhyun.

“Well,” said Sungwoon, joining the puppy pile. “He got pale and said that we weren’t allowed to do that yet. And something about how he should have become a university professor instead.”

“If I may suggest something,” called out Seongwoo from under Daniel.

“No.”

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

Seongwoo sniffed delicately.

“ _Rude_. But, I think we should let him be for now. Maybe he’ll turn back in the morning.”

“Hyung, I think that’s the most sensible thing you’ve said in this house till date.”

“Shut up, Guanlin.”

Three pillows hit Seongwoo at the same time.

“Don’t be mean to the maknae.”

“Don’t be mean to the visual!”

Daniel growled and protectively curled around Seongwoo, dislodging Daehwi and Woojin who were using him as a pillow.

“Even as a dog Niel loves Seongwoo the most,” said Sungwoon.

“Unfortunately, Seongwoo’s suggestion seems the most reasonable.”

Ignoring the indignant _hey!_ Jisung continued.

“Let’s just go to bed. Hopefully he’ll be human tomorrow.”

“But I want him as a dog,” Daehwi muttered sadly.

Jinyoung patted his head sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, even as a human Niel hyung is 90% dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
